The Saiyan Hero
by Hector Flores
Summary: A boy is thought to be without powers, a being without worth, turns out he would be the strongest hero they would ever see, for you, the boy is not human at all, he is a child of the Saiyan race. (Beta Required)
1. Chapter 1

This is a Dragon Ball Z and My Hero Academia Fan Fiction Only.

 _A/N: This story has elements of Dragon Ball Z, but you will see none of the characters. This also contains a rather OP Deku with a twist, so you have been warned, a Beta Reader and Editor would be welcomed for this one. I don't exactly am fluent in the My Hero Academia source material so errors will unintentional will happen._

For years I had to deal with this garbage, the fact that the doctors can do a single little examination and pretty much brand you are a quirk-less without even looking too bothered by it. In a society where most people have quirks, quirks being super powers, I was considered an oddity by the most polite and a freak of nature by the bullies in my school.

Every one that has a quirk either wants to use it to protect and save people or they want to use it to get themselves a much nicer and richer life than everyone else, these people don't exactly care who they have to hurt to get what they want either. Yes, most people have a quirk but there are quirks that in combat are pathetic, and completely useless.

These people that have quirks that are not combat oriented tend to be the victims of the people that use and about their combat oriented quirks, and this makes for a large segment of the population, which means the job that the other side of the combat able people end up in a rather interesting job, they become super heroes, and all the law abiding citizens want that job.

I am not kidding, there are so many people that want the job of a Hero, that the government actually made an entire school system dedicated to teaching potential new heroes. The education began like every where else. You have your Elementary to High School set up, and those that graduate High School ends up becoming the side kicks of some already well-known Hero or Heroine, in the Mentor Program.

Well since I was considered a person without a quirk, my chances of becoming a Hero were close to Zero, and believe me my mother was very supportive and kept telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be, there were no limits to what I could achieve with hard work, my father on the other hand didn't take the news so well and pretty much abandoned me and my mother since the day I was examined, I was two at the time or so mother tells me.

Since I was not considered to be a potential hero, I had a lot of time to do things the other future heroes could not, I spent my time doing the three things I loved to do, read, watch anime, and work out. The old anime Dragon Ball Z was my favorite, I could not get enough of it, granted it was only in my mother's old disc recordings but I loved it.

Gave me hundreds of ideas on how to work out, and I guess I should also say that I watched the news with my mom from time to time, how many times do I have to hear about how great All Might is? The name was perfect for him as far as I could tell, All Might, meaning that as far as I could tell the man was as smart as a bag of bricks, if he wasn't as strong as he was, I don't think the man would be so praised.

I kept working on my as my classmates call it stupid inventions, like I said the show Dragon Ball Z gave me a lot of ideas, my greatest invention was a portable gravity training system, it was my bracelets, as long as they were active I was at several times the usual gravity, gave me a constant workout, had to turn it off in school.

I sure don't want to have to explain to mom that I forgot to turn it off, and I accidentally ended up crushing a school seat as flat as a sheet of paper. That happened only once, and that was because Bakugo decided to throw me something that exploded and sent me crashing into my seat.

I had no quirk the doctor said, what the hell do they know? I did have a quirk a quirk that nobody would suspect, I could use the techniques of my favorite anime like it was nothing to me. I secretly trained like that as I started middle school. My other great and secret success are that everyone in my classes thought I was worthless since I had no quirk, I hid my abilities so well, I should be getting the Academy Award for my acting skills alone.

"Hey Deku, why don't you stop writing that stupid Hero Fan Book. I mean come on, you don't have a quirk and people without one are worthless. I know I shouldn't be so hard on you Deku, but I do think of you as my friend, I am only trying to get you to see reality, but then again maybe I should help you more since I got such an awesome quirk."

I knew better than to expect anything from him, ever since the day I saved Bakugo from drowning he has made it his goal to make my life a living hell. "I know how you can get a quirk, why don't you go up to the roof of this school building and jump off? Maybe in your next life, you might not be as worthless as you are now, see aren't I nice?"

I was not going to take this from this idiot, he clearly only did it to make fun of me or worse, but it didn't make things better with the others in my class laughing like that, I decided to look at him with a smile. "Say Bakugo maybe you can answer me a question, after you are done running in PE and you are so sweaty, does someone else have to hold your dick when you pee? I mean if you touch it with your sweaty hands, good bye family jewels right?"

I looked at the class which stopped laughing, and Bakugo looked really angry with me. "Very funny Deku, but no, I can choose when something blows up. So can I expect you to be in my Hero Fan Club? Since you are obviously not attending UA anytime soon. I am the only one in our year that will be a hero!"

I always enjoyed the look of the city from the rooftop of my school, it was so nice, it was far away from the people that made fun of me, it looked so beautiful, the tall building and clear sky. Just as I looked down a person decided to land on the rooftop where I was relaxing in my free time.

It was mister wonderful himself, All Might, that suit of his couldn't be more a patriotic cliché if he tried. "What are you doing up here kid? Not thinking of committing suicide are you?" I decided to tell him why would it matter, I had no quirk, according to society I would do them a favor if I did kill myself.

"Look, kid, you might not have a quirk, but all life is worth something, it's not like you wanted to be a Hero? Without a quirk that is stupid. So tell me, kid, what are you doing up here? You do know who I don't you? It's not like I talk to every one of my fans like this, you should consider yourself lucky."

Damn it, if I look up the word Narcissist I wouldn't be too surprised that I found his picture right next to the definition. "Don't you have a damsel to rescue, a bus full of senior citizens to keep from falling down a sinkhole? It's people like you that make people think guys like me without quirks are useless, it's thanks to that, my life is a living hell, so excuse me if I am not giddy from meeting you."

I looked down and realize something was wrong, I could swear I could see this slime monster going towards my class bully, on the one side I would be able to enjoy the rest of junior high without him, on the other I couldn't let the guy die, even if he was a total jerk to me.

I decided to turn off my bracelets and ran down as fast as I could to the elevator. "And where do you think you are going?" I guess he also has speed, that surprised me. I pushed the bottom for the first floor.

"If you haven't noticed a slime monster is probably going to try and kill one of my classmates, now you might be the best hero out there, aren't you going to save him or is the lack of a television crew and cameras not motivating you to save him?"

He looked at me and glared at me as he smiled, "And what are you going to do about it? It's not like you can do anything to save him. He has a quirk, you don't. So what are you going to do when you come face to face with that smile monster?"

As soon as the door opened, I told him I would do my best to save him, and I didn't care if I died to try, it's not like I was highly valued by everyone else, he was. I will save him and eventually he will become a Hero, and I will not even be remembered at all.

I ran towards the slime monster and for once Bakugo was actually not able to use that explosion quirk of his, the slime monster was trying to enter him through every hole in his body, well there is an unpleasant image I didn't need. "Hey, Slime Freak! Leave my classmate alone, why don't you try eating me instead? Unless of course if you are too chicken to even try!"

The smile monster kept ignoring me, that's it, I was mad, I started to make chicken noises like there was no tomorrow. That really triggered him, I mean he let go of Bakugo and came after me, wouldn't you know it, he tried to do the exact same thing to me, try being the key word.

I began to let my KI out the second I began making those chicken noises, I knew he would not only take the bait but eat it hook, line and sinker. Everyone around me and Bakugo ran away screaming once they saw how he was trying to eat him, so we had no one watching, well All Might could be, but then again he might not. No crowd to admire him after all.

As he tried to get his slime around me it began to fizzle, and that was something the slime monster didn't like, a little too late for him, as he noticed that I really began to let my KI flow and the light around me began to pulse, and the slime monster was hit by enough heat, that the stupid monster probably thought he was standing on the surface of the sun.

That is when All Might came to stand near me, Bakugo thanked All Might for saving him, I was not about to correct him. He left after he got an autograph from All Might, and he looked at me the minute we were alone. He grabbed me and put me over his shoulder and jumped from where we were to a building dozens of blocks from my school and an on the rooftop of a high building.

"So what give kids? You obviously hate the guy you saved, you even lied to me, you said that you had no quirk. What the hell do you call what you just did?" I told him the guy was my class bully, but I wouldn't let a guy like that get killed, I had to save him. It was the only decent thing to do, and no I have no Quirk, people are born with Quirks, this was a technique I actually learned.

He began to laugh as if he heard something funny, and then his body began to tremble, and he bends over like he was suffering. His body began to get smaller and smaller till he was this skinny looking guy, I swear he looked like a junkie more than a Hero. "Damn it, I sure didn't want this to happen when someone else was around. Well, kid, this is how I look when I don't have my quirk active, disappointing isn't it?"

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "You are talking to a person without a quirk, do you think I would make fun of you for looking like a guy who lives to smoke a joint? The real question is are you going to be alright? You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

He began to laugh as I told him that, "Well aren't you sharp Sherlock, the truth is kid, I am in a lot of pain, and I can't use my quirk as much as I use to, I am actually dying from an injury my archenemy did on me, I been looking for someone that can become my successor, you see my quirk, One For All, it's a quirk that can be transferred, so I been looking for someone to inherit my quirk."

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "And what pray tell that has to do with me?" He told me something I was not expecting. "Kid, you had no reason to believe your so called self-taught technique would work on that slime creature, but that didn't stop you, you went there to save a guy that by your own admission is your class bully. So I think you would make a decent Hero."

I knew that this was simply too much, there was no such a thing as a free meal, and if something looked too good to be true it was. "So what is the catch? Reduced lifespan? Inability to have an erection? Loss of libido? I know that something that good does not come easy or cheap."

He began to shake his head, "Here is the deal, you train with me, and if you survive my training, then, by all means, I will give you my quirk. But there are two things that you will have to do, one is to be a Hero for all the innocent people that you can help, and to never give up. So what do you say, kid? What to try my training and earn a quirk?"

I told him that as soon as he got his second wind, and got me back on the ground, he could put me to his worst training regiment he could think off, I could handle it. I basically gave him permission to do his worst and I got the feeling he was only too happy to do that. Some might consider it suicide, well my class bully told me I should commit suicide to get a quirk, by the sounds of his training it was suicide for someone else, but not me.

Every day after class I went through training that makes Olympic Weightlifter Training look like a bunch of men jumping rope like little girls playing in the schoolyard. Just as my final day in Junior High ended he looked at me and made me so something gross, he made me eat one of his hairs, I mean the guy could have at least washed it.

"So you have inherited my One For All Quirk, but funny enough I don't know what to call you. You never did tell me your name." I looked at him as I clean the sweat off my face, I told him my name is Izuku Midoriya, but he can call me Deku everyone else did.

"Well Deku, I took the liberty of talking to your mom, and she agreed to put in an application for you to enter UA, the entrance exam is tomorrow, somehow I can tell you will do me proud. Just make sure you do your best there, and who knows you might end up with me as your Mentor Hero."

He looked at me and within seconds he was his muscular self, "Before you go I have to tell you how to activate One For All, all you have to do is clench your buttcheeks and shout Smash within your heart."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Dragon Ball Z and My Hero Academia Fan Fiction Only.

I was in my school uniform, walking towards a brand new school, and of course, I was nervous, and I mean really nervous. That is until I saw some of the students walking towards it and I began to realize that I was not so out of common after all.

All the way to now I had a bully, a single bully who simply because he could make things blow up made him think that he was going to be the only hero from our year. I was strange growing up, most doctors like I said could not find a quirk in me since they often looked at the bones in my feet.

Never mind that I got a monkey tail, and never mind that this idiot bully used to grab it, pull it, or makes part of it blow up causing me such pain I was in the school's nurses office so much that the nurse practically wanted to claim that I was her favorite customer. I don't care how cute she is, but trust me, you don't want to be around that lady when she sneezes.

She was not so much stranger than me, she had natural blue hair and three eyes, so she didn't judge me or called me a monkey freak. Her family actually knew quite a bit about martial arts and I learned plenty of ways to use my body's energy to make attacks thanks to her. It seems her family's only disappointment was that she would not take over the family dojo.

Well, this lady taught me how to overcome my weakness when the bully grabbed my tail, which generally would make me weaken and be pretty much helpless, let's just say that I told him that I appreciated that he likes me so much, but I told him I don't bend that way. Maybe another student in our class would be better for him and share his preference for rear ends from people of his gender.

My mentor pretty much told me, during the week I would attend UA High, but at the weekend I was to go and train with him in this large junkyard. I only agreed to the junkyard training because he promised that he would use his quirk and I would eventually get to spar with him, haven't been able to find a person to spar with since I was five years old.

Anyways, thanks to my tail no longer being a problem, Bakuro didn't actually like the fact that the rumor of him being gay got around our school that fast, and the fact that people saw him grab my tail so many times it was not that hard for other students to rather believe it a fact rather than a rumor, then again nobody would actually tell him that.

As I walked towards the entrance I saw a young woman, her hair in a ponytail, she really had quite the attractive figure, the term hourglass figure came to mind, it seems she was just coming to find the best way to get to school. As a joke, I told her that maybe flying would help her skip all the traffic.

Momo and I had quite a few laughs, shared a few jokes, and even told me that she was actually already accepted to attend UA High, it seems she is from a very prestigious family, and she was an absolute genius, as far as I was concerned, she aced every test that she ever took.

I swear she was kind, sweet, smart and beautiful, if I almost felt like telling her a cliché and tell her that maybe meeting her was love at first sight, but she hates that sort of comment, she did mention to me that nothing in life is ever that easy, and she hated it when people took the easy way or the fact that they were as what she called slackers.

I got to the High School admission and we both had to go to different places, she needed to meet with the Principal, and I needed to go to take the Entrance Exam. As we made it to the room, all those times that I had to stop myself from beating Bakuro into oblivion actually paid off and in a major way.

The look of utter shock from Bakuro as I entered the exam room was priceless, but he could not very well come towards me and insult me or I would make certain to make every person in the room know of a certain preference for people of his own gender, turns out I only needed to do that and he pretty much left me alone.

The exams were going to be divided into two parts, the first part was a written exam, and to others, this was probably causing them headaches, but thanks to Momo and I talking about things made me so relaxed that I felt like I had nothing to worry about.

The fact is I actually studied pretty hard for the exam, and the fact that so many people wrote guides and other materials about it, they were even in the public library so I had no excuse to get the best score possible, if only to have something as a form of revenge on my long term bully. Let's see the idiot call me Deku after he gets a lower score than me on the test.

The next day was the practical exam, and this was straight up my ally. The exam consisted of them releasing these different sized robots into a large section of our city, and they each had a number on it, I had mastered one energy attack well enough to do well on this exam. The Kamehameha Wave, and more especially the varies form of it.

I looked at Bakuro as we were changing into our exam clothes, they even provided clothes to track our movements and progress. "So Deku, ready to fail? You really should have taken my kind and caring advice and didn't even think about entering. You don't need to worry about the test, I am sure I will bring flowers to your funeral."

I hate the stupid bastard something fierce, and I was going to use that anger in the exam. I will get top marks on this exam and show him how much of a one trick pony he actually is. I walked out and I guess the others were feeling my anger as they gave me plenty of personal space. I could easily use the shrapnel that the robots would cause to kill Bakuro but then again he is not even worth sullying my hands on.

I heard a loud klaxon sound and a large number of robots all in different sizes began to be released from one of the tallest building in UA High. It didn't take me a second to realize the practical exam had begun. I put my hands together and with a bit of anger and concentration I went through the motions, people looked like they were thinking this was a prayer until they saw the large energy ball that was in my hands.

" **SCATTER KAMEHAMEHA!** " They can complain all they want, but there is no way I am letting that many robots do god knows how much damage to the city I call my home town. The beam scattered and hit about twelve of the robots, I just decided to get started and I was feeling really like my mentor once mentioned in the groove.

I saw the shocked looked on some of their faces as I ran towards the biggest robot I could find, I didn't care about the number at all, I wanted to prevent as much damage as possible and if that got me the high score well that is a good bonus.

Then again after the number of robots I blasted into pieces, the score I was getting on this exam was not going to be low so might as well concentrate and get rid of the robots that would cause the most harm.

Half an hour later and I am running out of targets, and I mean I have not even used my other technique yet, to use life force, feelings, and even my own spirit to increase my power. I think it was called Kaio-Ken.

As I stood watching the others clear away the smaller robots I saw a large shadow come over the segment of the city were I was and this thing was huge, but the thing had a number Zero marked on it, so it was pretty much worthless in regards to gaining points, most of the others ran away, but I knew that someone down there was not having such an easy of a time running away.

How I know is something I don't know, I just can feel it, I went down to where I felt this feeling coming from and saw this rather cute young girl trying her best to lift this rather large boulder that was blocking the exit from one of the building, I heard several people screaming for help.

The large robot was headed our way and she basically made the boulder float high enough to let the other students leave but she was far too tired to move. I knew that I never got to master the Kaio-Ken, and using it with One For All was going to be too much on my body, but that robot was going to crush her and the students who were running away from the area.

I needed to destroy that thing in such a way that nothing of it fell on any of them. No time to second thoughts might as well put my all into this, as I clenched my buttocks and screamed inside my soul a single world, Smash.

I felt my body grow stronger but it was not enough, I needed more power, improve my senses to avoid causing these people any harm. " **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!** " I looked at her as the red aura has appeared on my body. I smiled at them and told them, "There is no need to be afraid, I will take care of this, just sit down and relax."

I jumped as hard as I could, feeling my leg break but I didn't care my focus was on the large robot and as I got close to the large robot I began to punch that thing with a rapid succession of punches and kicks, each punch and kick made the large robot come off the ground a little higher and when it was completely off the ground.

I had made a large enough hole in the chest section to put as much anger, as much hate as I could, and even pictured my bully when I did a hit him with my strongest uppercut I could manage. I felt my arm break, but that large robot was sent into the air with my only remaining good leg I landed on a building no time to think, just need to make sure thing doesn't fall on anyone else.

With my only good arm, I began to gather energy, had very little spirit energy, so no other way but to use life energy, just hope that this doesn't use too much. **"FINAL FLASH!"** I don't know what happened after I saw my technique hit the robot, I only know that I had to use my broken arm and I was in so much pain that everything went black as soon as I saw my technique hit the large robot, I hope I did enough damage to make sure everyone was safe.

Sure enough, I was in a hospital room, and I thought for sure I would be meeting my maker after the amount of pain I felt before I lost consciousness. I was in a standard hospital gown and for some reason, I felt this rather odd tingle in my muscles. As I tried to get up, I found that someone had actually strapped me on the bed.

As I closed my eyes, I began to debate whether or not should I break these bonds, as I did, this kindly old lady came into the room, she was smiling, but as soon as she entered she began to examine me. "I know my ability is to heal, and I must admit I am rather good at using it, but even I am surprised you didn't only recover but somehow I am sensing even higher levels of bioenergy from you than when the practical exam started, care to explain?"

I asked her to let me sit, and I would be happy to explain, as she pushed a button, my bindings came to lose and I was able to sit down, "I may look like a human, but I am not. My kind has a natural ability to become stronger the more we fight and depending on how injured we become."

I began touching my legs and arms, "You will find that my arms and legs are going to be much stronger, and in most cases, the attacks I used will no longer cause me as much pain or injuries that severe again. In simple terms, the more I fight and the more I get hurt fighting the stronger I become."

She put down her teacup and smiled at me, "Well that is great, with your quirk, that quirk ends up causing severe damage to people, even All Might, has suffered immense injuries, you see the power level of One For All is typically too much for the normal body of a human, but that is not the case with you is it, big boy?"

She began to float towards me, and she touched my arm. "For many that quirk causing injuries is a negative consequence of the quirk, but as you said, in your case it is actually a positive, the more you use One For All, the more injured you will become, and thus with each injury your body will become more and more resistant to injuries from using the quirk, why I would say you are practically built for it."


End file.
